Going Insane
by Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko
Summary: What on earth could possess Yami and Yugi to not touch each other? puzzleshipping Warnings: Swearing and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**EYE FUCK**_

I don't know when it started. It could've been when we first met, when we first touched or amongst the many times we had saved the world together. But now that my dark had his own body, it was really hard to control these, these..._urges... _yes, we'll call them that, urges. But it wasn't simply one or two small ones that I could brush off, not like I could when the pharaoh was just a spirit; no now it was a full body _need_ to press the older man against a wall and fuck the sexy man till he screamed.

Wow. I don't even care that my brain is in the gutter anymore...

I guess the worst thing about it is he does it on purpose. Yes, you are reading this correctly, he fucking tempts me on fucking purpose.

Apparently I don't care about language anymore either...stupid pharaoh, sliding your shirt up so I can see your navel, revealing your white milky skin, taut muscles.

You see we had confessed our undying love to each other months ago. We kissed, we dated and everything was swell until the night we decided to make love. My stupid, horny boyfriend had decided he was going to take me.

Oh hell no.

You see, Atemu Yami Sennen is one gorgeous specimen. Wild, spikey tri-colored hair, well-defined muscles, small waist, legs that go on for years, and he gifts wraps himself in leather. Every time he throws one of his signature smirks, one of his fangirls passes out from the sheer seductiveness, and my legs grow weak. Everyone, including my childhood friend Tea, my best friend Joey and the billionaire Seto Kaiba would kill to have one night with him. But well, I'm greedy, jealous bastard. _I _want to be the one to make his legs grow weak, to lick and bite his smooth skin as _I_ please, and to watch his eyes roll to the back of his head, while _I'm_ slamming into his tight ass. _I _want to be the one to break his cool and calm facade and have him under me as a pool of jelly.

I told him no that night, and he didn't like the idea of not taking me. So we tried to settle it in a duel. After the 5th draw, we both agreed that we needed a new plan. Thus we created a new game _Eye Fuck._

_Eye Fuck's _rules were simple in the beginning, the first person to break and kiss the other person would bottom. Well after a month, we decided to take things up a notch now the rules are as follows:

You cannot touch the other person unless they are in danger.

You cannot masturbate

Mind-link must be kept open at all times

Anything besides touching goes

Should one of the rules be broken then the violator shall be fucked.

It's been 3 months since I've touched my other half and I am going insane.

_**Author's Note: OK this is me slowly getting into writing again. After a year I finally have a working laptop. This idea came when I was very bored at work. Yes there will be more chapters for this story. PLEASE REVIEW WHO YOU THINK SHOULD WIN YUGI OR YAMI?**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! I AM A YOUNG BORED MOTHER WHO MAKES NO PROFIT ON THIS AND DO IT SOLELY FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF HORNY FANGIRLS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes, this is a bit late, but this has gone on a bit of a tangent, that I'm not so sure if I like. It's good, just really diverged from the original plot. Eh, should I post it or keep it to this. The only thing is the other plot I have quite a few chapters written. I'll let you ladies decide. Keep or not to keep?**_

Happy readings!

_**I own nothing!**_

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the tight, white leather clad ass that was in my face. My sweet light was wearing a skimpy pair of leather shorts, that I had bought him when we first started dating. As my dick twitched in want, I questioned what the hell was I thinking at the time! I glared at my Yugi I knew he wanted to win, and I could be nice and let him, but I wanted him to be MINE!

Yugi Hikari Mouto was the embodiment of perfection. His spikey locks of crimson, gold and ebony were soft to the touch. His eyes a bright violet which shinned like diamonds, were covered with thick long lashes. His face was still angelic, but over the years had matured from child-like to downright handsome features, He still was cute, but I felt less like a paedophile His form was lightly muscled, his stomach flat and his legs graceful. He was irresistible, sweet and oh so very kind. However, after years of dealing with psychopaths, murders and madmen, Yugi was no longer naive.

I've seen the longing looks Ryou has thrown him, the way Joey hugs him for as long as possible, the lustful looks Malik gave him. I could feel my blood boil at the thoughts my mind was torturing me with. No, I wanted to make sure I could give him all the love and gentleness he deserved for his first time. Anyone else might be too rough and tear his tender, virgin bottom.

"Um, other me, are you OK?"As my beloved's voice broke into my thoughts, I realized the room was dark and I could feel the eye of wujat upon my head. I took a deep breath and the shadows and the symbol dissipated.

I could see Yugi's concern and felt him send comfort through the mind link. I sighed. This game was out of control. My heart ached to grab my aibou, hold him close all the while assuring him I was okay and planting kisses on his brow. But at the same time I didn't want our game to end just yet.

I sent him my love and appreciation over the mind link. He smiled in return and returned to cleaning.

My hard-on came back full force.

Holy Ra. If him merely doing household chores alone could get me this worked up, what the hell would I do once we finally made love?

...Probably lose control of my shadow powers and somehow get him pregnant...

I heard a loud meep and my aibou turned to face me. It was friggen cute! His face flushed a beat red, his lavender eyes doing their best to glare at me. "You better not Atemu!" his voice squeaked so much, his attempt to petrify me with fear, failed miserably.

"Then just come over here and kiss me!"

My hikari came forward, his eyes bore into mine. Longing, passion, desire, doubt and pure love shone through those amethyst depths. I closed my eyes and leaned forward when I suddenly heard his voice in my ear. "Come and get me." he got up and walked away.

Ra, I don't know how much more of this I can take.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, okay so Yami was jealous but that shouldn't be the only reason he has for wanting to take me, besides me being damn sexy. I attacked my opponent's monster, dropping his life points to zero. I gave him some pointers then started duelling the next person in line.

Whenever I was really stressed or frustrated, I came to Kaibaland to blow off some steam. The smiles from the younger duellists usually had me feeling upbeat and cheerful by the end of the day. Didn't hurt that every time I showed up, Kaiba would pay me a little (which really wasn't all that little). Not that I needed it, between the tournaments that Yami and I won, we had enough to retire and still have enough for our great- great-great-grand kids to live comfortably.

The duel was over within minutes. It sucked that nobody was really a challenge for me except my other half. Kaiba was getting better, and our duels were fun, but one could only take so much of his ego before they wanted to string him up from his toes and pummel him to unconsciousness with a lead pipe.

I decided I had enough of trouncing little kids and texted Yami to meet up for lunch. Despite everything, he was my best friend before anything else. We needed to talk. Now.

...

"So you want to put an end to our game?" he asked before taking a bite of his subway sandwich. Ra, even the way he eats is sexy...so not fair.

"Yep, with a game."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh yeah, let's play every game out there until one of us wins. Surely you could come up with something better."

"As a matter of fact I did. With the puzzle's labyrinth." I has a bit of sauce on his cheek, I'm dying to lick it off his face...hmm he looks cute though. I wonder how long till he notices.

...Right away apparently. Dammit universe, just let me catch a break.

He finishes daping his face with the napkin, then smirks./Mind-link, love. But thank you anyways./

...Fucking link.

"As you were saying? What about the puzzle's labyrinth?" he delicately touched the golden pyramid that was around his neck.

"Simple, we make a labyrinth for each other, whoever can solve it in the least amount of time, wins. We can put as many traps as we want, but we need to make it solvable. If we fall into one of the traps, it simply just take us back at the beginning."

"So, potentially we could end up stuck in there for years..." his face paled at the thought of being trapped for another 5,000 years in the damn labyrinth.

"Thought of that too, don't worry sweetie, a time limit of 24 hours will be set."

Silence fell over the table as my other half sat and pondered. Head down, I couldn't see his face. The seconds seemed to tick by like hours. He finally spoke. /And...And what do we do if this does not work and it becomes another draw?/ Sadness, fear, regret, doubt and desperation flooded the mind-link His body was shaking. He finally looked at me and I suddenly felt like the biggest asshole.

He was crying.

A small trail of tears poured from blood-red eyes.

My god, he looked beautiful.

/We aren't getting any younger Yugi. I no longer can just live forever. I love you, Aibou, with all of my heart, but I don't know how much of this I can take. I want to live this life with everything this life has to offer. I never had the chance to enjoy the pleasures of love in my last life. Somedays...somedays I wish I was still in the puzzle so I could just touch you ...DAMMIT!/ he launched his fist at the table.

I caught it.

He stared at me in shock.

"You were in danger of breaking your hand." I pulled him into a hug and whispered "And right now, you are in danger of losing your sanity."

Suddenly I felt myself and Yami being warped, the next thing I knew, I was in my bedroom and my pharaoh was clutching me like a life line. Loud sobs echoed throughout the room. Tears spilt from both of our eyes, as 3 months of pent of sadness, loneliness and frustration were finally released. For the rest of the evening we cried and held each other in that bedroom.

Tomorrow, our game would resume. Tomorrow we would go back to having no contact. Tomorrow things would be a living hell.

But for tonight, we could have each other.

_**OK, sorry for the long wait. I quit my job, had a **__**roommate**__** move in with her little one. Her ex is a person I would love to send to the shadow **__**realm**__** My daughter turned 2 and my husband just got laid off, and I finally have my house near spotless. My husband helped me get this story back on track, and I love him for it. I have decided to re-write crash of love and make it less...crackish...and hopefully I will have the next chapter done within 2 weeks.  
**_

_**Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! Read and review please! **_


End file.
